ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prank Call: Extended Version!
An extended version of Prank Call. 8th episode . Plot All is the same, except we now see Ben prank calling Gwen. GWEN (Gwen): Hello? ... (Gwen): Ben? (Ben): (In a very very deep voice) I just killed Ben. (Gwen): WAIT WHAT (Ben): ME IS BEN KILLER, AND ME WANTS YOUR BANANAS (Gwen): WTFUDGE. (Ben): I'm your.... (Gwen):... (Ben): ...cousin. (Gwen): WUTEVER. (Ben): ANYWAYS I JUST KILLED BEN, IF YOU WANT HIM TO BE REVIVED BRING ME A BANANA. Phone hungs up, we then see Gwen running to the market buying a banana. Max! (Max): Yes? (Ben): I'm your great great great great great great great great great great great... 100x Great Later..... (Ben): Grandfather. (Max): But but but... (Ben): (DEEP VOICE) I JUST BEATS THE HECK OUT OF BEN BRING ME THE ANCIENT FRUIT DEEP IN THE TEMPLE OF POOP IF YOU WANT TO SEE HIM ALIVE. Phone hungs up, then we see Max going to the Temple of Poooop. Eunice! (Eunice): Oh hi Ben. (Ben, deep voice): ME IS YOUR REAL CREATOR, NOW BRING ME A PIECE OF METHANOSIAN'S SEEDS IF YOU WANT TO SEE BEN ALIVE. (Eunice): Eh, ok- (Ben): BANANANANANANANANANANAS (Eunice): WHAAAAA? (Ben): I IZ YOUR- (Eunice): Creator, I know. (Ben): Shut up. This is boring. Phone hungs up, and Eunice go on a spaceship to go to Methanos. Rex (Trolololololololol) (Ben): Good thingI have this interdimensional handphone. He called Rex. (Rex): Eh, Ben, this is not the right time to- An EVO punched him. (Rex): Seriously this is- Another EVO punched him. (Ben, deep voice): I can tell that you get punched by two EVOs. (Rex): HOW DO YOU KNOW. (Ben, deep voice): Ok, I'm a Rogue EVO who managed to sneak to Ben's dimension and beats the heck out of him (DEEP VOICE PLAN FTW!), bring me a piece of EVOs poop if you want to see him alive. (Rex): Eww, eh, okay. (Ben, deep voice): Remember this when fighting EVOs, just shout "BANANANANANAS" when someone call you. Phone hungs up and you-know-what. Ben's Home Everyone is running toward the door with their items in, Max is covered in poop. (Gwen): Grandpa? (Max): Someoen called that if I want to see Ben alive, I must bring the ancient fruit from the Temple of Poop. (Everyone): ME TOO BUT WITH DIFFERENT ITEMS. (Max): THATS IT BREAK THROUGH THE DOOR Kevin absorbed the door, and punched it. The door flew backwards, and we see Rath in a Math Teacher outfit! (Rath): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN GUYS, PRANK CALL IS THE BEST THING EVAH AND I- Villains busts through the roof. (Vilgax): OMGOSH BEN I NEED YOUR HELP- (Rath): WITH PRANK CALL?! (Vilgax): SO YOU ARE THE ONE WHO PRANK CALLED ME! THAT'S IT, BEAT HIM UP! Villains, and the heroes, starts beating the heck out of Ben. (Kevin touched the Ultimatrix symbol first). Scene fades to black as beating up sounds was heard. THE END :D Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force Category:Stupidity Force episodes